


Not So Subtle Seduction

by lilsherlockian1975



Series: Lil Bit of Sherlolly [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cracky, Established Sherlolly, F/M, It's a little dirty, Molly's Busy, Sherlock's READY, Sherlolly - Freeform, married people, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:55:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's freshly showered and ready to go! Molly's preoccupied... Needless to say this doesn't go over well with our pouty detective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Subtle Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhAine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhAine/gifts).



> All right, technically this isn't a prompt. But here's what, something Mr Lil said to me made this happen, so he 'prompted' me to write this... get it? Yeah, it's a stretch, I know. Anyway, don't worry... even though this one is rated M, it's only slightly so due to naughty talk (that's not the Mr Lil business... not going there. See if you can find his joke.) I couldn't resist writing this bit of established Sherlolly.
> 
> Gifting it to OhAiné because she makes me smile and I love her sweet face!!!
> 
> MizJoely looked it over for me.
> 
> I own nothing. Hope you enjoy my cracky fun! ~Lil~

As Sherlock walked down the short hall towards the bedroom after his shower, his mind began to wander. It had been a long day of boring case after boring case and he'd not seen his wife for more than an hour in total. Four year old Olivia was fast asleep and he was looking forward to something a bit more _exciting_ for his evening activities.

He was only wearing a towel wrapped loosely around his hips and his most seductive grin. If he were vain (which he actually was, he'd just never admit it) he'd say he looked good, especially for a man in his early forties. The idea of doing naughty, and in some countries illegal, things to his wife had him half hard already.

As he entered their bedroom, however, he found his _beloved_ propped up in bed, wearing her least flattering pajamas (the grey ones with tiny penguins all over them), her hair an absolute mess. She had her laptop across her legs, her mobile in her hands and her tablet next to her. On his side of the bed lay two enormous pathology books, _tomes_ really, and a half dozen random pieces of paper.

This was going to require some real effort.

"Ahh, Molly?"

She didn't look up, just exchanged her phone for her tablet, pausing only to push her glasses further up on the bridge of her nose.

"Mrs. Holmes?" he called out in a sing-song voice.

She still remained focused on...

"What are you doing?" he asked a bit bewildered as to why he was being ignored.

Glancing up she said, "Oh, Sherlock. Hey, when did you get home?" She then put the tablet down and started typing on the computer.

_Sigh_. "Forty-three minutes ago. I said hello before taking a shower."

"Right." _Click-click-click-click...click-click-click..._

"Damnit Molly!"

She jerked her head up. "WHAT?"

"I can't even get into my own bed!" he said motioning to the mess in front of him.

She gave him a quick once over, returned her focus to the computer and said, "You're not even dressed yet. And I assume you can move a couple of books."

Okay, this was getting ridiculous. He was standing there: towel clad and still slightly damp – a trick that had never failed to turn his Molly into a stammering mess – and she was still insisting on being completely oblivious to his sexiness... _what the hell_? He took a calming breath and decided to switch tactics.

"Molly," he said dropping his voice an octave.

She looked up again and finally, _finally_ noticed his towelieness. He watched as her eyes traveled over his body. "Oh!" she said.

And even though it was faint, he was sure there was a slight blush forming on her cheeks. _Ah ha!_ He knew that look.

"Right, well I'm almost finished. Just a few more notes, then we can do it," she said turning back to her work.

Sherlock planted his hands on his hips and said, "Oh God Molly, take it easy on me. My dick can only get _so_ hard."

Molly looked up once again, but this time she started laughing... hysterically. She doubled over on top of herself, cackling and shaking.

"Wasn't that funny," he said as he started picking up the giant books and dropping them, _loudly,_ onto the floor. Then he carefully gathered up the papers and laid them on top of the books. He got into bed, not even bothering to remove the damp towel and crossed his arms over his chest for a nice pout while Molly continued to laugh like a lunatic.

Finally, she wiped tears off of her cheeks, put away her many electronic devices then turned to her grumpy husband. "Hey..." She ran her hand down his chest. He shrugged. "Don't be like that. You get caught up in things too. I don't get all stroppy about it, do I?"

Still refusing to make eye contact the detective answered, "You did on several occasions whilst you were pregnant."

Molly leant up. "You have something you want to tell me? Some... _miracle_ I should know about? Because if not, you have no such excuse."

Sherlock sighed, knowing that she had a point. Getting lost in his work was a common occurrence for him. He had forewarned her about that, not to mention she'd worked with him enough to know what to expect. Though shouldn't she be afforded the same leeway when engrossed in a project? He was still deep in self-recrimination when he felt his wife's lips on his chest.

"Molly..."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "Oh my dear husband," She sat up next to him and pulled her ugly pj top over her head, exposing her breasts to him. "Stop beating yourself up. Besides, you have my attention now. You and your... _towel_."

He smirked and pulled his wife on top of him for a deep kiss.

Molly broke the kiss and scooted down his legs peeling the towel away as she went. "Now, you said something about how hard your dick can get. Shall we test some theories?"

**Author's Note:**

> : ) Okay, thanks for reading that. You all rock! Love you ~Lil~


End file.
